This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to an "iron" head.
A common problem in golf is the slice produced as a result of striking the ball off-center relative to the centered sweet spot at the front face of an iron head. While front faces have been made with different inclinations, the unwanted "slice", and also "hook" remain as problems.